Silent Maid
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: I really liked her character, and so I wanted to finish her story. This takes place directly after she signs out for the last time.


This was it. He did not love me. I knew, somehow, I'd always known that this is how it would end. And yet, I could not even begin to regret my actions leading to this. I loved him. Simple as that. I'm going to die trying to love him. As long as she makes him happy…

She is not a good person. She is lying to him. I saved him. Me. Not her. It was me, and yet she prances around here pretending as if she has the slightest clue as to what he is talking about, when really, she has no idea. Because she didn't save him. I did.

I tried writing him a letter explaining why I couldn't speak to him, but my hands just froze. As soon as I picked up the pen, my hands just would not budge. It must have been a breach in the Sea Witch's contract…

I could see the ocean from my hotel room that he had set up for me. The tide pushed and pulled. I stared at the sea. The place I'd fought forever to escape would now be my prison for the next 300 years. If the rumors were true. If. And how ironic it was! As sea foam, I would be stuck in between the sea and the land. Just as the foam reaches shore, another wave pulls it back into the ocean. The sea foam is pulled constantly in two different directions; the solidity of the land, or the constant shifting of the sea. Just like me. I was born to be foam I suppose.

I waited until midnight to escape to the beach. Today was my last day. In 24 hours, I would be gone. I didn't want to be with others on my last day, unless it was him. But I knew he would be with his Giselle. I hate her. I bet you she could write a departing note. Damn it I couldn't even write him a letter! Not a single word. He would never get to know how much I love him, that I'm dying for him. I suppose I wouldn't want him know that last part…he has such a kind heart, it would only make him feel bad.

I can see the sun beginning to sink lower into the ocean now. Soon, I'll be gone. I wonder if he'll even remember I was ever here. I waded into the water up to just past my ankles. Closing my eyes, I lifted my face toward the sun and smiled. As long as he's happy. I waited for the sun to fully set.

"Hey! There you are!"

Silently gasping, I whipped my head around to see who belonged to the voice, although I really already knew.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," said Aaron. I knew it was him. I quickly glanced back toward the sun. I had to get him out of here somehow, before he saw me transform! The sun sank even lower.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't ask him why he was looking for me. This is so frustrating!

"Giselle…well, she's disappeared. It was the strangest thing. She said something about sunset and having to finish a contract or something. I don't know. But when she left, I felt different. And then I remembered you! I had to find you, and now I have. I'm so sorry if I haven't been around lately. Truly, I am."

And with that, I couldn't do anything except throw my arms around him and weep silent sobs. He hugged me back. It was the single, most wonderful feeling I'd ever felt. But there's that sun.

I began to shake. Violently. Aaron pulled away, but gripped my arms. He didn't let me go.

"Sweetie, are you alright? What's going on?"

He'd never get to know my name. I looked back at the sun. His sudden intake of breath brought my attention back to him. I'd stopped shaking by now.

"It was you! You're the girl!"

WHAT? HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE FIGURE IT OUT?

I started to shake again.

"In the sun, your hair. It shined. Just like hers… God, how could I not have figured it out?"

"It's me. It's me. I'm here. It's me!"

My voice! Its back! I then realized the sun had set. Suddenly, I began plummeting to the ground. This is it. My death.

"You-You have a tail?"

A tail? I do? I do! Why was I not Sea Foam?

"Aaron, I don't have time to explain."

Breathing was becoming obnoxiously hard. I needed water. Fast.

"I need water," I croaked out. Heh, kind of like Froggie would have. I hope he and Beast break their spells.

Lifting me in his arms, Aaron carried me into the ocean. He didn't flinch, or cringe, or even look the slightest bit disgusted with me, and I was half of a fish. He placed me in the water.

"My name is…Rabella."

He whispered it as he hugged me once again.

Why was breathing still hard?

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Weakly, I extended my arm and touched his cheek. Why am I weak?

"I couldn't. I wasn't permitted."

His beautiful eyes creased in worry and confusion.

"Permitted? Rabella, I don't understand any of this."

At least I had the breath to say what I had so longed to say to him.

"Aaron, I love you."

At first, nothing but silence came from Aaron. Silence, and heavy breathing. Then, his lips were at my ear.

"I love you too." His lips came so very close to mine.

APOV

I have no idea what's going on, but I do know I love this girl. Or fish. I don't what she is. Rabella. I'll stick with that. I told her so too. And now, I'm going to kiss her.

WHAT THE HELL. WHERE DID SHE GO? I was just holding her! Where did all this sea foam come from? Something bubbled beneath the water's surface.

"Aaron, darling, she's gone."

"Giselle? What are you doing here?"

" I told you love, finishing a contract. She had a debt to pay, and now she has paid in full."

"What are you talking about Giselle?" I was getting more and more pissed by the second.

"She's gone. She's sea foam. She is mine."

My stomach dropped. Because not for one second did I doubt what she said. I'd just seen a voiceless girl turn into a friggen mermaid and then disappear. Nothing was impossible at this point. Was Rabella really gone though?

"Bring her back. Bring her back now," I said, trying to sound as menacing as I could. It was pretty hard to do when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and puke.

"Silly boy. When you make a deal with a witch, it comes true, no matter what."

I trudged towards her, splashing up water with every step. I was in up to my waist by this point. She didn't budge at all. When I finally reached her, I grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her.

"Bring. Her. Back."

"Fine."

Fine? That was all it took?

"But you'll have to make a deal with me as well. Solve my riddle, and you'll get your precious girl back. You have one guess. And if you guess wrong, she's gone forever. And so are you."

Crap. Do or die then? This would make an awesome movie.

"Fine."

If I didn't even try, I'm a pansie. And I hate pansies. No. I'm gonna man up and save the girl I love!

I almost crapped myself when Giselle's eyes turned white. The wind picked up, the sky blackened completely, storm clouds blocking the moon and stars. The waves swelled up and crashed all around us. The small circle where we stood was not affected. The waters remained flat and lifeless. Really creepy.

"Aaron, find Rabella."

"What do you mean? You melted her into sea foam, how am I supposed to find her?"

She grinned wickedly.

"Is that your guess?"

"No!" I was horrified at myself for nearly signing away my life and Rabella's. I needed to pay more attention to the things I said. Danget how the heck was I supposed to find her? I don't get it. She's everywhere by this point! The water's all mixed and the rate this storm is carrying water, she could be on the other side of the coastline by now!

"Giselle, I don't understand your riddle. How can I find-wait. Find Rabella? She's right here," I said, getting more and more excited with every word. I pointed to the water.

"Here, here and here," I yelled, spastically pointing in all sorts of directions. I made sure to point only at the ocean though.

"You want me to find her? Fine. Rabella_ is_the ocean. The whole ocean."

For a second, I thought I'd won. Until it felt like I was being set on fire. My first instinct was that I needed water. Fast. Water. Water. I dove into the water. Ohmagod it felt so good. Someone grabbed my hand. I flinched away. I didn't want Giselle touching me! Because I'm a big moron, I opened my eyes in the salt water. Immediately, I expected the usual burning sensation that made me want to die. Instead, it was like opening my eyes on the surface. And it wasn't Giselle. It was Rabella. And I needed water because I had a tail. This was NOT how I expected to win. Not at all. Why the hell do I have a tail?

"You did it Aaron. You…you saved me."

"Saved? I have a tail! Rabella. I. Have. A. Tail."

And then there was Giselle, just sort of floating there.

"I never said you'd both be human. You're just lucky I didn't make you stay human and make her a mermaid. Accept this as it is. Or…perhaps we can make a bargain."

"NO," Rabella and I shouted at the same time.

"Suit yourself," Giselle said, shrugging her shoulders. "Enjoy yourselves. You have an eternity to spend."

I looked back at Rabella.

"An eternity?"

She nodded.

"If you're really one us now, you should know that we are immortal."

That was about when I really would have crapped myself, had I the body parts to do it.

"Its going to take some getting used to," Rabella said, giggling. I would do it too. I would get used to it, just so I could hear that giggle again. And that was when I kissed her. Finally.

RPOV

After all of that, all I could say was that he'd have to get used to it? What the heck is wrong with me? This boy just risked his life to save me. He gave up his very humanity to save me! And I was laughing? What kind of monster am I? And then he kissed me. Finally.

**Author's Note: **Not my best, but I did write this over a year agao when I first read Beastly. I only just now found it on my computer. I really liked Silent Maid, and I didnt want her story to end as tragically as was implied. So, heres my version of what happened to her after. P.s. I really hate the name Rabella and do not even understand where I came up with it, nor why I havent replaced it.


End file.
